Fate Doesn't Have a Heart
by weasleygirl31
Summary: A one-shot about Beth missing her crush Fred. And of course how fate had no heart...or at least in her case.I know and I'm sorry this is way over done. But, the idea hit me and I thought I'd try it!


Author note: I was just watching tv and this idea suddenly struck me and I was like RUN TO THE COMPUTER AND TYPE IT!!!! So, Ill be posting my next chapter for The Fourth Friend soon, I just had to get this up before I lost the idea. Yes, I know I know, Fred dieing is waaaaay overdone but I got inspiration all of a sudden.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter, if I did why would I be righting fanfiction??

"Beth are you ever gonna tell him?" My best friend, Luna asked me.

"Who?" I pretended I didn't know.

"Fredrick Weasley! The boy you've been madly in love with scene second year!" Luna yelled in middle of the battle.

The Battle of Hogwarts was happing all around us, but Luna pulled me into a quite hallway.

"I'm not madl…" I stopped after I saw Luna's glare.

"Beth." Luna said in her I'm-saying-something-really-important-so you-better-shut-up-and-listen-to-me voice. "You love Fred. A lot of girls swoon over him. If you don't tell him, you might not have a chance. Ever."

"Well…how do I tell him?"

"Like this: Fred I love you." Luna said, dead serious.

"Okay." I agreed. "I'm gonna go find him."

I ran, Luna at my heels looking for the boy. We turned many corners, somewhat knowing them but amazingly after seven years here I still got lost.

Finally, we saw the Great Hall. We both spotted many Weasley's around something. In the mix of red hair, there was Harry too.

I ran up to Ginny and asked, "Ginny, where's Fred?" I couldn't see him.

Ginny was holding back gallons of tears.

Oh. No.

"Ginny!" I said more forcefully.

She just cried.

I fought through the Weasley's to find a bed. In that bed, was the worst thing I'd ever seen. I saw my crush, the funniest, cutest person I know. Fred Weasley, dead.

Dead.

Dead.

I couldn't believe it. Fred was…gone. I would never be able to tell him how much I loved him. I would never get the chance to come clean. I would never tell him that joke I thought of last night. I would never say another work to him.

I felt hot tears pour pout of my face. They stung as much as seeing Fred.

I knelt down next to Fred and put laid my head on his chest. I felt no heart beat. I saw all the Weasley's, Luna and Harry all standing, tears pouring out of their red eyes too.

I cried. And cried. And cried. And cried. I didn't know if it was for one more minuet, or for three hours. All I knew was I couldn't do anything but cry, and nothing mattered anymore because Fred Weasley was dead.

"Beth…" Luna said gently. "We have to- we need to go."

"Why?" It came out harsher then I meant.

"The battle's over. Vol- You Know Who's…dead." She said in her dreamy voice.

I couldn't believe it. I had been crying for hours, while Harry killed Voldemort. Guilt poured over me. I had just been sobbing here while my best friend took on the most powerful evil wizard of all time.

"Harry…" I said, seeing the boy. "I'm so sorry. I should've been with you…I didn't…I didn't even know anyone left…" I said honestly and guiltily.

"Beth, it's fine. Really, you would've just watched me get bruised up." He said sincerely.

A small crystal tear glided down my face. I felt guilty, sad, and horrified. I didn't know what to do. I had always assumed everything would be okay, as long as I was close to Fred. But now he's…gone.

Gone…the word echoed in my head.

"I…I'll be right back." I said, weeping again.

I ran past everyone mourning the dead and helping the injured. I sped out of a random door. I found myself a mile off from the Quiddetch pitch.

I ran full speed to it, and got there faster then I ever would have imagined. I started to slow down and walk carefully on the wet grass.

Hot tears stung in my eyes. The only person I wanted to see right now was Fred. And Fred was the one person who I couldn't ever see again.

Memories flooded my head, of the Gryffindor Quiddetch team. Oliver yelling at Fred because he found the new play, "idiotic, stupid, and seems to be made up by flint. Where did ya steel this from Ollie?"

In giggled slightly at the sight of Oliver trying to murder Fred…but then I remembered, he was murdered tonight.

And how he would always let me fall asleep on his shoulder during Oliver's pep talk. I remember swooning insanely, and my short dream would _always _be about the boy my head was on.

But then I remembered. That was the same boy I had seen, dead. With no movement. The shoulder would never swing a beater's bat again.

I couldn't help do this for a long time. Think of a great memory of Fred, and then have it be slashed and torn because I didn't have Fred to share it with.

I just stared off into the beautiful sunset, wishing Fred were there to share it with me… But I would never be able to share anything with him. Not a smile, not a sunset, not the love I feel for him, not even a glance…

I heard jogging footsteps approach. I was hopping it was Luna; she could always make me feel better. But as I turned around I saw someone about half a mile off. He was so far away; I swore it was Fred. He had the same long, flaming red hair, the same brilliant eyes, and the same figure.

I actually believed my crazy idea Fred was jogging toward me. But then when he came closer, I realized it wasn't the cutie…but his twin brother.

"Beth!" George called to me.

I managed a slight smile, no bigger then any Snape had around Harry.

"Look, Beth…Uh…" He struggled with what he was going to say.

I couldn't help it I burst out into more tears. George put a warm arm round me, but it wasn't as comforting as Fred's, which made me cry more.

"Beth…look I know you miss him…" I could see a few tears glide down his face, but George tried hard to keep them in. "I miss him terribly. But…you should know…Fred" Another small tear fell out of his eye. "He always liked you. Ever scene he saw you, he won't stop talking to you. He wanted to ask you out but was nervous…. He-he was gonna after…the battle, but…" George trailed off.

Great. Just perfect! He liked me, and was going to ask me out about now if he wasn't….

I couldn't stay mad at him. It was my fault to, if I had only just got the courage.

George and I both just stood there, both looking silently at the sunset, now bright orange. Together, we cried. Together we missed. Together we thought.

Together we realized life is short. Together we learned that sometimes we're too late. And together we new fate doesn't have a heart.

Sometimes you should have spoken up, taken charge, and controlled your own life.

Because fate…doesn't have a heart.

Author note: Well that was cheerful…. Hope you liked it!!!! Please review!!! Oh I do love reviews!!!! And sweets…and Harry Potter…sorry…I'm feeling random… So good night, Farwell and HARRRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
